Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh
is the twentieth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It marks the debut of AkaNinger Chozetsu, following the debut of Lion Ha-Ojo, and Lion Ha-Oh's true humanoid robo form. Synopsis The team visits the Shishi Temple once more in order to befriend Shishi-Oh, who turns out to be the spirit of the OtomoNin of the Skies, Lion Ha-Ojo. Tetsunosuke Saika the 22nd tells the team that if they want to know how to tame the OtomoNin, they must give him the Ninja Ichibantou and steals Takaharu’s. Meanwhile, the powered up Advanced Yokai Nue appears again. Yakumo and the others go to battle but Takaharu is stopped by Tetsunosuke and while seeing the rest of the team battle, he remembers what Shishi-Oh told him… Plot Picking up after the last episode, the Ninningers discuss how they should be able to get Kinji to become the Last Ninja's student if they manage to gain Shishi-Oh's aid and decide to return to the temple. As this is happening, Kyuemon denies knowing of Shishi-Oh's existence, and, believing this, Masakage decides to provide Nue with additional strength by giving him a toolbox-shaped cannon weapon. Shishi-Oh leaves as the Ninningers return, leaving them with Saika, who reveals that all of the OtomoNin, including Lion Ha-Ojo, were created by his father. Ha-Ojo was created for the final battle against Kibaoni, but Shishi-Oh refused to help as doing so would prevent him from running wild. This put Saika's father through a lot of trouble, and Shishi-Oh decided to stay with his son until he, in his eyes, became a full-fledged machine-smith. Nue arrives once again, but as the rest head out, Takaharu is stopped by Saika, who takes his Ninja Ichibantou. While forcing him to duel, Saika tells him to think for a moment and watch the others battle the Advanced Youkai. In doing so Takaharu mentions the same weaknesses that Shishi-Oh said in their previous encounter, and self-consciously learns that he can bring out the best of the other Ninningers, and in turn they bring out the best of him as well. Saika returns the Ichibantou, and Takaharu joins the battle while moving in with knowledge of how the others can act instead of charging in immediately. As this happens, Saika reveals to Shishi-Oh that he repaired the Ninningers' equipment so that they could put him to good use, as they would allow him to run wild. He also reveals his first creation: the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. Convinced, Shishi-Oh enters the new device. Having learned his lesson, Takaharu tells Shishi-Oh that they'd run wild together, and transforms into AkaNinger Chozetsu, easily overpowering Nue. The others then use their Goton Shuriken and Furai Shuriken to help him destroy Nue's cannon, and he finishes him off with the Chozetsu Shuriken Strike. Kyuemon makes Nue grow, but AkaNinger summons Lion Ha-Ojo, who is now able to turn into Lion Ha-Oh and destroy the Advanced Youkai for good. Admitting that the Ninningers managed to surpass them in fighting alongside Lion Ha-Oh (but only by a small regard as the task was to gain his aid, not make friends), Yoshitaka allows Kinji to be his interim student. As the episode ends, Kyuemon urgently pours fear on another mask. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Lion Ha-Oh: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Advanced Yokai Nue: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Chozetsu, Lion Ha-Ojo *AoNinger - Goton (Metal Setting) *KiNinger - Goton (Metal Setting) *ShiroNinger - Goton (Metal Setting) *MomoNinger - Goton (Metal Setting) *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Setting) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37 . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 20 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 19' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 3 **'Red': 6''' **'''Green: 3 **'Yellow': 4 DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!, Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved, Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky and Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ザ・超絶！ライオンハオー *Toei TV's official episode guide for ザ・超絶！ライオンハオー Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode